fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo/Gallery/Season 1 segments 40-52
'Man-Arctica the Ride' Dumbstruck Yo and Lupe.jpg Entering the ice mountain-MA the Ride.JPG Yo and Lupe in ice mountain.JPG Chum Chum and the gang.jpg 'Fan-bidextrous' hand tricks in school.JPG Class watches Fanboy become ambidextrous.JPG|Fanboy, what are you doing? Fanboy-Uh, Mr. Mufflin....JPG|"Uh, Mr. Mufflin..." I have a question, and a follow-up question.JPG|"I have a question. Uh, and a follow-up question." relaxing after the quiz was finished.JPG Fanboy realizes he finished early.JPG I finished before everyone else!.JPG|Fanboy finished before Yo and everyone else. Hey, Righty, wanna play a game.JPG|"Hey, Righty, wanna play a game?" Duh, okay.JPG|"Duh, okay." Righty bumps Lefty.JPG Lefty bonks Fanboy's head.JPG Woah, a wise guy, eh.jpg|"Woah, a wise guy, eh?" Righty approaches Fanboy's face.JPG Lefty stops Righty.JPG Lefty rises up.JPG Righty stops Lefty.JPG Lefty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth.JPG Righty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth with Lefty sneeking.JPG Lefty gives Fanboy a smack.JPG|SMACK! Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG|HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! How funny. the work of three stooges.JPG|"He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." cleaning Fankylechum's ears.JPG The double wet willy.JPG|"The double wet willy. I thought that was purely theoretical." laughing at FKC's ear cleaning joke.JPG|Yo enjoys a good laugh with the others. Fanboy takes a picture of the kids.JPG|"Say 'Fanboy'!" Hank likes the frying pan joke.JPG|A frying pan! I didn't seen that one coming. Principal's office. Detention. Don't--don't come back. slapping the kids' hands.JPG Fanboy walks onstage.JPG Fanboy is in the spotlight.JPG|Fanboy is about to perform. Kyle swoons over Fanboy's symphony.JPG Kyle cries happily.JPG|As Yo listens to Fanboy's song, Kyle cries out in happiness next to her. applauding Fanboy's fart symphony.JPG|Yo applauding (second from top right) Hank comes onstage.JPG|Hank interrupts everyone to make an announcement, if it's okay with Fanboy. good thing you started that committee.JPG|"Wow, it's a good thing you started that committee." i'm its only member.JPG|"And that I'm its only member. The vote was unanimous." leaving for the day.JPG|"Any-hoo, the ceremony's tomorrow. See you there." Hank starts the ceremony.JPG|"I would like to thank the awards committee for bestowing on me..." steaming bowl of hot ha-ha.JPG|"Where is Fanboy? We are all waiting for him to bring the steaming hot ha-ha." what's he gonna do to the mufflin, man.JPG|"Yeah, what's he gonna do the the Mufflin, man? Do you know?!? The Mufflin, man!" butt-gusting-est, two-armed stunt ever!.JPG|"Butt-gusting-est, two-armed stunt ever!" Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?.JPG|"Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?" I'm not taking any chances.JPG|"Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances." It sounds as if the wind is breaking.JPG|"It sounds as if the wind is breaking." targeteting Hank.JPG|What's Fanboy doing now? dreams really do come true.JPG|"Well, I guess dreams do...come true." Hank about to make handprints.JPG Hank and Fanboy fall into the concrete.JPG|SPLASH! laughing at the best joke yet.JPG|How silly. best gag yet.JPG|"Oh, man! Fanboy, that's your best gag yet!" The kids leave happily s1e21b.jpg hardly my own with you attatched.JPG|"Well, it's hardly my own with you attached!" 'Saving Private Chum Chum' Leave no remanders!.png Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG Mr. Mufflin lives in his desk?!?.JPG 'Battle of the Stands' Arriving at the girls' lemonade stand.JPG I'd love to chat....JPG We have a lot of customers who were here before you.JPG Yo cuteness overload.JPG Yo-so.JPG What you're saying is....JPG You want your lemonade....JPG In flowery cups.JPG Yo watches F&C run.JPG Yo looks at her tip jar.JPG Aw, thank you.JPG Wait a minute, 'he' - part 1.JPG Wait a minute, 'he' - part 2.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Everyone sees the trick.png Chum chum carries scarves through the crowd.png Kyle gets crowd's attention.png Kyle in smoke.png 'The Incredible Chulk' class is boring.JPG Duke is bored.JPG MJ is bored.JPG kids hear chulk.JPG kids run toward chulk.JPG 'Norse Code' Cafeteria overshot.jpg 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Boog, Yo and FB in GBM.png 'A Bopwork Orange' free lollipops!.JPG 'Freeze Tag' The gang horrified.png Hiding at the movie theater.png Lupe and yo have a plan.png We'll do it with cuteness.png We have something for you.png